Harry Potter and the Resurrected Knight
by LoveIsGood
Summary: Harry embarks on his journey to defeat Voldemort but before that he must find all the horcruxs. Little does he know that the others are going after him. And is HE really back? Find out the newfound loves and truths uncovered in this story.
1. Chapter 1: Golden Days

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This fan fiction is taking place right after the 6th book. It starts off as J.K. Rowling's ending, which dissolves into my very own beginning.

**Chapter 1**

As they left Dumbledore's tomb, Harry's hand closed automatically around the false horcrux, but in spite of everything, in spite of the dark twisting path that lay ahead, in spite of the final meeting with Voldemort, left Harry somehow lifted at the thought of a golden day of peace with Hermione and Ron. The three of them entered the Weasley car and drove off. All was silent. Mrs.Weasley wiped the remainder of her tears onto her sleeve and Mr.Weasley kept the radio off this time. Hermione fell asleep, letting her head fall onto Ron's shoulder. He too, was asleep. Ginny sat in the back with Fred and George, who were rambling on about their jobs. She seemed uninterested. She looked drain of emotion. Instead she looked at Harry. Their eyes met but quickly Harry turned around. He could not bear meeting with Ginny's gaze.

The car ride seemed to last forever until they had reached the Weasley house. Harry forgot to remind Mr.Weasley to drop him off at the Dursleys, but he didn't bother to since the whole family appear exhausted. Ron woke up and stared down Hermione, who was still asleep, and grinned. Harry opened the car door and stepped out. The cool night air pressed against his face. It was seeping through Harry's clothes, making him feel cold.

"Home sweet home." said Mrs.Weasley half-cheerfully. "Oi," yawned Fred as he stretched out, "Is it me, or was that the longest ride home yet?" "I agree with you, mate." said George as he stared at Ron in the car. "Look at our baby brother, it's make you feel good doesn't it? You've got what you always wanted. Hermione sleeping on you." Fred couldn't help but grin until Ron threw a rather large rock at him. His face was also a maroonish color. Hermione yawned. "What on earth is it this time, Ron?" asked Hermione tiresomely. "It's not- it's all…ARGH!" Ron gave up justifying himself.

Harry noticed that there was one Weasley that was not out with them. Ginny was still in the car sleeping. Mr.Weasley came out of the house and carried her up into her bedroom. Harry heard him say "Our little girl is growing up, isn't she, Molly?" "Yes,Aurthur." Mrs.Weasley said, as she brushed a strand of red hair out of Ginny's face. The rest of the Weasley family went inside the house except for Ron and Hermione. All was quiet, except for the sound of the crickets chirping away. For a moment, Harry forgot that Ron and Hermione were still there with him. "You alright, mate?" Ron broke the silence. "I'm fine. You may go in if you'd like." Harry suggested. He needed to think. Alone. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks. "Are you sure?" Ron raised his eyebrows. "Yea." Harry assured him. "Come, Hermione." Ron said. "Just a moment, Ron. I'll meet with you inside." Hermione said quietly. It appeared that Hermione want to talk to Harry. Ron disappeared through the front door. "I wanted to talk with you." Hermione said coolly. "About what?" asked Harry. "You. You're awfully quiet this evening. Is there something **_you_** need to talk about? How are you feeling?" "Nothing." He lied.

"Are you scared?" she asked.

"No."

"Are you prepared?"

"Yes."

"You sure?" Hermione questioned his feelings.

"Blimey,Hermione! Yes." Replied Harry irritably. The conversation was leading no where and Hermione saw that. She sighed in aggravation, turned on her heels, and walked into the house.

She wasn't helping at all. She just made things worse. Hermione gave up and went inside the house. Harry followed her. In his heart, Harry knew he wasn't ready. He entered the house, and walked passed Ron and Hermione, who were standing by the stairway. He made no attempt to speak to anyone for the rest of the evening. He shut the twin's bedroom door behind him and locked it. Shutting off the light, he plopped onto the soft bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: There Is Hope

**Chapter 2: There Is Hope**

Harry awoke from the rays of sunlight that cascaded into the room in small beams. One had settled onto the prominent feature upon Harry's forehead. His eyes fluttered open, feeling the stinging sensation for a brief moment, and then rubbed his fingers over his eyelids. He yawned and stared endlessly up at the ceiling. He remained quiet and noticed a loud commotion coming out from the hallway. "Arthur…Arthur. ARTHUR!" screeched Mrs.Weasley. The sound of her voice made Hedwig flap her wings wildly in the cage. "Gods Molly, what on earth are you babbling about?" Mr.Weasley yelled back, rushing up the stairs to meet Mrs.Weasley.

Harry opened the door slowly and peeped out through the cracks. Mrs.Weasley pointed towards the bedroom door at the end of the hallway. Mrs.Weasley began stuttering in anger. "T-t-those boys of ours are at it again." "What?" "Call them now!" Mrs.Weasley said breathless with anger. She clutched a folded piece of paper in her hand. Her face was a bit marroonish. Harry now knew where Ron had gotten the grand flush from. "FRED! GEORGE! Come out into the hall. NOW!" Mr.Weasley called out.

The door that the end of the hallway creaked slowly. Two red-haired boys stepped out into the hall. They dragged their feet as they walked towards Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. It appeared that they desperately tried the wipe the look of guilt on their faces but instead they ended up smirking. They hesitated to take one more stepped forward but Mrs.Weasley grabbed them both by the ears and dragged them towards Mr.Weasley. "OUCH! Mum! That hurts like a booger!" yelped Fred. "Cut it out woman!" cried George.

Mr.Weasley tapped his foot and stared at his two sons with an odd expression on his face. "What in blazes did you do now?" Mr.Weasley said. "Well, tell him!" exclaimed Mrs.Weasley. "We were just working on a new poster for our shop. That was all." George said. "Yes, it seems like that's all there is to speak of…but there is more!" Mrs. Weasley said. She continued, "Well. Go on. Tell him." "It was a poster we made of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He wears a cloak but he takes it off and it turns out to be Gildoroy Lockheart." Fred said. Mr.Weasley almost smiled but Mrs.Wasley seemed very angered. "How dare they! Using good Mr.Lockheart, for their crudeness." Mrs.Weasley said. She was highly appalled at this.

Harry heard himself give out a chuckle. Apparently, it was loud enough for Mrs.Weasley to hear. "Hush now. We woke poor Harry up." Mrs. Weasley said quietly. "Come out of there, boy." Mr.Weasley said. Harry fully opened the door. Mr.Weasley extended his hand towards Mrs.Weasley to hand him the poster. He gave it to Harry. "Here Harry. Go on and throw it out." "BUT-" the Weasley twins protested. "But nothing. You'll find another way to be successful in the market." Mr.Weasley said smilingly. "Err…alright then." Harry nodded his head.

Harry went down the stairs and into the kitchen. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all sat around the table for breakfast. "That was rather horrible, wasn't it?" Ginny spoke, biting her toast. Ron flipped through the pages of the "The Quibbler" as Hermione sipped down her orange juice. "Yes, it was." Harry replied back to Ginny. "Blimey, this magazine is hilarious. A real laugh." Ron said. "Well, it may be, but it did help Harry." Hermione commented back. "OH! Look! Luna wrote her own article here." Spoke Ron. Harry sat down beside Ron and caught a glance at the magazine. The paper was opened to a specific page entitled:

* * *

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, a beloved mentor and headmaster, died on June of 1997.This great man of honor, was by far the most witty and kind addition to the many previous headmasters of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was considered by many, the greatest wizard of modern times. He particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald, in the year of 1945. Albus Dumbledore was killed by his own student, Severous Snape. It was reported that Harry James Potter, our chosen one, had witnessed the death. We wonder what changes this death may have inflicted on the boy. I think of him as brave person and I admire him for all the great things he has done. I wish him all the luck in the world. He really is a lovely boy……………_

_

* * *

_The article continued on off-topic. Harry never realized that Dumbledore had faced the same dilemma he held now. Maybe things were going to turn out fine. Maybe it was possible for Harry to make it on his own. The aching feeling in his stomach subsided as he thought of this.


End file.
